Debian/മലയാളം/ഇന്സ്റ്റാളര്‍/ലെവല്‍3/menu po-sections ml.po
# translation of menu_po-sections_ml.po to malayalam # Menu section translation to Malayalam # http://fci.wikia.com/wiki/Debian/മലയാളം/ഇന്സ്റ്റാളര്‍/ലെവല്‍3/menu po-sections ml.po # Copyright © 2006 Contributors # This file is distributed under the same license as the menu package. # Contributers: Praveen A # # Praveen A , 2006. msgid "" msgstr "" "Project-Id-Version: menu_po-sections_ml\n" "POT-Creation-Date: 2003-04-03 12:14+0100\n" "PO-Revision-Date: 2006-12-07 19:46+0530\n" "Last-Translator: Praveen A \n" "Language-Team: Swathanthra Malayalam Computing \n" "MIME-Version: 1.0\n" "Content-Type: text/plain; charset=UTF-8\n" "Content-Transfer-Encoding: 8bit\n" "X-Generator: KBabel 1.11.4\n" #. First level entry #. All following 2nd level entries go "under" it #. From menu policy (/usr/share/doc/pdebian-policy/menu-policy.txt.gz): #. normal applications msgid "Apps" msgstr "അപ്ലിക്കേഷനുകള്‍" #. Second level entry under "Apps" #. Menu policy definition: interactive database programs msgid "Databases" msgstr "ഡാറ്റാബേസുകള്‍" #. Second level entry under "Apps" #. Menu policy definition: text editors, word processors msgid "Editors" msgstr "എഡിറ്ററുകള്‍" #. Second level entry under "Apps" #. Menu policy definition: educational and training programs msgid "Education" msgstr "വിദ്യഭ്യാസം" #. Second level entry under "Apps" #. Menu policy definition: wine, dosemu, etc. msgid "Emulators" msgstr "എമുലേറ്ററുകള്‍" #. Second level entry under "Apps" #. Menu policy definition: image manipulation msgid "Graphics" msgstr "ഗ്രാഫിക്സ്" #. Second level entry under "Apps" #. Menu policy definition: anything relating to ham (amateur) radio msgid "Hamradio" msgstr "ഹാംറേഡിയോ" #. Second level entry under "Apps" #. Menu policy definition: math related programs msgid "Math" msgstr "ഗണിതം" #. Second level entry under "Apps" #. Menu policy definition: network programs that don't fit elsewhere msgid "Net" msgstr "നെറ്റ്" #. Second level entry under "Apps" #. Menu policy definition: debuggers, etc. msgid "Programming" msgstr "പ്രോഗ്രാമിങ്ങ്" #. Second level entry under "Apps" #. Menu policy definition: scientific programs msgid "Science" msgstr "ശാസ്ത്രം" #. Second level entry under "Apps" #. Menu policy definition: simple apps, like clocks, that perform only one task msgid "Tools" msgstr "ടൂളുകള്‍" #. Second level entry under "Apps" #. Menu policy definition: technical stuff msgid "Technical" msgstr "സാങ്കേതികം" #. Second level entry under "Apps" #. Menu policy definition: text oriented tools other than editors msgid "Text" msgstr "ടെക്സ്റ്റ്" #. Second level entry under "Apps" #. Menu policy definition: bash, ksh, zsh, etc. msgid "Shells" msgstr "ഷെല്ലുകള്‍" #. Second level entry under "Apps" #. Menu policy definition: sound players and editors msgid "Sound" msgstr "ശബ്ദം" #. Second level entry under "Apps" #. Menu policy definition: image viewers #. Maybe also applications which able users to view some specific data #. such as PDF, images, Postscript... msgid "Viewers" msgstr "വ്യൂവേര്സ്" #. Second level entry under "Apps" #. Menu policy definition: system administration and monitoring tools msgid "System" msgstr "സിസ്റ്റം" #. First level entry #. Menu policy definition: games and recreations msgid "Games" msgstr "കളികള്‍" #. Second level entry under "Games" #. Menu policy definition: walk around virtual space, zork, MOO's, etc #. All adventure-style games (often includes RPG) msgid "Adventure" msgstr "സാഹസികം" #. Second level entry under "Games" #. Menu policy definition: any game where reflexes count msgid "Arcade" msgstr "ആര്കേഡ്" #. Second level entry under "Games" #. Menu policy definition: games played on a board #. Board-style games such as Mastermind, Yahtzee, Mahjongg msgid "Board" msgstr "ബോര്ഡ്" #. Second level entry under "Games" #. Menu policy definition: games involving a deck of cards msgid "Card" msgstr "കാര്ഡ്" #. Second level entry under "Games" #. Menu policy definition: tests of ingenuity and logic #. one-player games most often...or games which need the player to think..:-) msgid "Puzzles" msgstr "പസിലുകള്‍" #. Second level entry under "Games" #. Menu policy definition: Simulations of the real world (Flight #. Simulators, for example) msgid "Simulation" msgstr "സിമുലേഷന്‍" #. Second level entry under "Games" #. Menu policy definition: games derived from "real world" sports msgid "Sports" msgstr "കായികം" #. Second level entry under "Games" #. Menu policy definition: games involving long term strategic thinking msgid "Strategy" msgstr "തന്ത്രം" #. Second level entry under "Games" #. Menu policy definition: games involving falling blocks msgid "Tetris-like" msgstr "ടെട്രിസ്-പോലുള്ള" #. Second level entry under "Games" #. Menu policy definition: amusements, eye-candy, etc. #. Very small things which are often not really games #. Such as Xeyes.... msgid "Toys" msgstr "കളിപ്പാട്ടങ്ങള്‍" #. First level entry #. Menu policy definition: programs that provide user documentation msgid "Help" msgstr "സഹായം" #. First level entry #. BE VERY CAREFUL HERE #. Menu policy definition: programs that affect the whole screen #. This entry is about screen saver/locking systems #. (see the following entries) #. Most often, literal translations to the word for "Screen" #. in your language will NOT be correct #. Try using what you use for "screen" in "screensaver" for your language msgid "Screen" msgstr "സ്ക്രീന്‍" #. Second level entry under "Screen" #. Menu policy definition: programs to lock the screen #. Refers to "Screen" as "Lock the screen" msgid "Lock" msgstr "പൂട്ട്" #. Second level entry under "Screen" #. Menu policy definition: screen savers #. Refers to "Screen" as "trigger the screensaver" #. Most often the common word for "Save" as in File/Save #. will NOT be appropriate msgid "Save" msgstr "രക്ഷിക്കുക" #. Second level entry under "Screen" #. Menu policy definition: things that fill the root window #. will handle things that deal with the screen background, for instance msgid "Root-window" msgstr "റൂട്ട്-വിന്ഡോ" #. First level entry #. Menu policy definition: X window managers #. Will collect all window managers such as icewm, samfish, twm... msgid "WindowManagers" msgstr "വിന്ഡോമാനേജറുകള്‍" #. Second level entry under "WindowManagers" #. Menu policy definition: window manager modules msgid "Modules" msgstr "മൊഡ്യൂളുകള്‍" #. First level entry for all xterm-style apps #. Menu policy definition: xterm and its brethren msgid "XShells" msgstr "Xഷെല്ലുകള്‍" #. From Apps/System/Admin #. for "System administration" msgid "Admin" msgstr "ഭരണം" #. Non official sections from WindowMaker msgid "Appearance" msgstr "അപ്പിയറന്സ്" #. Non official sections from WindowMaker msgid "WorkSpace" msgstr "വര്ക്ക്സ്പെയ്സ്" #. Frequently used unofficial sections. #. From Apps/Net/Mozilla Components msgid "Mozilla Components" msgstr "മോസില്ല ഘടകങ്ങള്‍" #. From Games/Toys/Teddies #. as in "Teddy Bear" msgid "Teddies" msgstr "ടെഡ്ഡികള്‍"